Humidity control systems for controlling air humidity using an adsorbent are conventionally known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a rotor type humidity control system for supplying humidified air to a room. In the rotor type humidity control system, an adsorption rotor carrying an adsorbent is disposed across both an adsorption zone and a regeneration zone. A part of the adsorption rotor having adsorbed moisture in the air in the adsorption zone moves to the regeneration zone with the rotation of the adsorption rotor. In the regeneration zone, air heated as by an electric heater passes through the adsorption rotor and, during the passage, the air is humidified by moisture desorbed from the adsorption rotor. Then, the air humidified in the regeneration zone is supplied to the room.
Patent Document 2 discloses a batch type humidity control system using a plurality of adsorption heat exchangers in each of which an adsorbent is carried on the surface thereof in contact with air. In the batch type humidity control system, the adsorption heat exchangers are connected in a refrigerant circuit for operating in a refrigeration cycle, air is humidified by moisture desorbed from the adsorption heat exchanger serving as a condenser and moisture in the air is adsorbed on the adsorption heat exchanger serving as an evaporator. The humidity control system continuously performs air dehumidification and humidification by reversing the direction of refrigerant circulation in the refrigerant circuit to alternately change the function of each adsorption heat exchanger from a condenser to an evaporator or vice versa. Furthermore, the humidity control system is capable of an operation of supplying humidified air into a room.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-096126
Patent Document 2: Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-353887